All That We Needed
by Dollybigmomma
Summary: Years after Edward left Forks, he learns that Bella and Jasper have married and are living on their own, and Bella has been changed. Heartbroken, he finally rejoins the Cullen's in upstate New York and is headed back to high school once again at Essex Prep Academy, only to encounter a wicked case of deja vu and a chance to live again, that is if he can avoid repeating history.


**Hey, everyone! Just to let you know, I am currently working on updates to Once Upon a Time and All in the Family, so stay tuned for those. I wanted to introduce a new story I have coming in a while and wanted you to have time to be prepared for it.**

**If you have not read When Darkness Turns to Light by JannaBanana, go do it or this story will not make a lot of sense. I have graciously received permission from Janna to do a spin off story from WDTTL that covers what Edward and the Cullen's were doing after they left in this story. **

**The story title is based on the song by the Plain White T's, All That We Needed. Here is a brief synopsis of WDTTL, but you really need to read it to get the details:**

_Janna's story, __**When Darkness Turns to Light**__ , is a Jasper/Bella fic that picks up four years after Edward left and never came back. Charlie, Renee and Phil were all killed in "accidents__" __that happened immediately after Edward left, leaving Bella even more alone and broken.__The Blacks take Bella in as one of their own, keeping her under their protection and letting her finish school on the reservation, and Jacob becomes her best friend and big brother after he imprints on Raven. At 22, Bella finally pulls herself together enough to restart her life and leaves the reservation to go to college at Dartmouth where she runs into Jasper, and discovers what happened with him, Alice, and the Cullen's after Bella's eighteenth birthday fiasco. Victoria is still on the prowl and makes trouble, as do the Volturi. Edward is never seen again in this story. However, he's not far away…_

_My new story, __**All That We Needed,**__ is Edward's story that begins about four years after leaving Bella in the forest in Forks, around the same time Bella leaves for Dartmouth. Edward and Alice are finally back with the Cullen's and entering high school again mid-year in upstate New York at Essex Prep Academy. He's still trying to pull himself together over having left Bella when he meets a new seventeen year old classmate, and begins thinking his guilt and obsession with Bella has brought on psychosis and is causing him to hallucinate and suffer from a strange sense of déjà vu, as he has to fight to keep from killing this girl just like he did with Bella, only it's worse. The new girl is strikingly and hauntingly similar in appearance to Bella, and her blood calls even stronger to him than Bella's did. Much to his frustration, he can't hear her, either. Being a high school senior never held so much terror, or promise._

**I believe this story will be better than it sounds, and there are some definite surprises in store, so go read WDTTL and put this on story alert so you know when the story starts!**

_http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=FxLHgN9rjCQ_

**For this story, imagine this song done as a duet, with the italicized words being Edward's and the bolded words being his new classmate's. Some of the pronouns change slightly to accommodate this being a duet. Also, when Edward says 'oh no, don't let me go for this', he means he's afraid to go there again, and she means she doesn't want him to throw away what they could have. Just fyi! Enjoy!**

**All That We Needed** by Plain White T's

_If I could come clean about everything  
it would be easy for you to be sorry._

**If you could see all the possibilities  
we might not still be standing where we started.**

_Oh, no.  
don't let me go for this_,  
**Don't let me go for this**.

_I might be a fool_,

**but I might be one too.**

_Maybe we're all that we needed.  
Two wrongs don't make a right,_

**but I don't care tonight**.  
**Maybe we're all that we needed**

_You could say we were just a big mistake_.  
**I think it's worth making, worth repeating**.

_I would say good things come to those who wait._

**You would say anything if I'd believe it.**

_Oh, no.  
don't let me go for this__**,**_  
**Don't let me go for this**.

_I might be a fool, _

**but I might be one too**.  
_Maybe we're all that we needed._

_Two wrongs don't make a right_,  
**but I don't care tonight.  
Maybe we're all that we needed**.

(both singing bridge)  
_**Maybe we're perfectly not meant to be,**_  
_**Or more alike than we're willing to see.  
Maybe we're not meant to not disagree**__._  
_**Maybe we're crazy, baby**_.

_If I could come clean about everything  
it would be easy for you to be sorry._

**If you could see all the possibilities  
we might not still be standing where we started.  
**  
_Oh, no_.  
_don't let me go for this_**,  
Don't let me go for this.  
**  
_I might be a fool,_

**but I might be one too.  
**_Maybe we're all that we needed._

_Two wrongs don't make a right_,  
**but I don't care tonight.  
Maybe we're all that we needed**.

**I don't care tonight.  
Maybe we're all that we needed**.

_I don't care tonight.  
__**Maybe we're all that we needed**_


End file.
